In general, a plate stack structure has been applied to and used in various technical fields to discharge energy introduced thereto or to transmit the energy to another structure. The plate stack structure includes plate stacks and support bodies for supporting the plate stacks.
Each of the plate stacks is configured in such a manner that a plurality of plates having predetermined shapes are arranged and stacked, and is used as cooling fins for discharging heat, produced when driving electronic equipment, to the outside. In addition, the plate stack used in a transformer is configured in such a manner that after iron cores having the same shape are stacked, a primary coil and a secondary coil are wound on different positions of the iron cores. When an electric current is applied to the primary coil, a voltage is induced on the secondary coil by a change in the electric current due to a change in magnetic lines of force. Additionally, a hard disk is configured in such a manner that a plurality of disks are stacked, wherein tracks formed on the disk are recorded with data electronically, and the data recorded on the tracks are retrieved by using an additionally provided head.
Cooling fins for discharging thermal energy to outside air, a transformer for changing electric energy, and disks of a hard disk are required to be stacked and fixed in predetermined shapes and at predetermined intervals to perform energy transmission. To this end, the plate stacks are fixed by using fixing parts. Such a plate stack structure requires high precision, which is closely related to efficiency of equipment. Here, the energy may be various types of energy such as thermal energy, electric energy, spatial energy, and Chi energy.
Meanwhile, the plate stack structure is generally mounted to a fixed place and used at the fixed place. However, when the plate stack structure is mounted to a moving object such as an airplane, a ship, or a vehicle, it may be deformed by variable external forces, which may lead to low energy efficiency and even malfunction thereof.
Furthermore, when the plate stacks are considerably heavy, the fixing parts supporting weights thereof may be deformed by the weights, and thus equipment mechanically or electrically connected to the plate stack structure may malfunction.
Accordingly, the plate stack structure requires enough rigidity to be used in various situations such as a situation in which the shape of equipment may be deformed by its own weight; an installed situation, for example, a situation in which equipment is installed in a direction different from the direction of gravity; and a situation in which equipment is designed to move.